


Desire

by 19dayskink



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Unrequited Crush, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink
Summary: Prompt was: Qiu jerking off while thinking of ChengSorry it's quite short this time.(As always: if you have prompts or requests for certain kinks+pairings, just leave us a comment or head over to our tumblr)
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Desire

Qiu would rather die than admit attraction to a man.

He isn't particularly interested in sex. It's just something that needs to be done to relieve tension or to make yourself look popular and normal. Besides, he's too busy for that sort of thing. But the little sex that he indulges in, is all quite normal. He isn't a pervert, he doesn't go for anything odd. And he _definietely_ doesn't go for men.

But when he looks at He Cheng while they work, looks at his hair and face and the way his body moves beneath his clothes, _something_ happens to him. His heart beats too fast and he finds his palms sweating and his mind - usually perfectly focused and controlled - starts to betray him, throwing up fantasies of Cheng naked — smooth and perfect — and Qiu finds himself wanting to reach out and put a hand on that skin, run his fingers up and down Cheng's chest and feel it, touch it, _mark_ it.

He imagines digging his fingernails in, imagines Cheng's soft gasp of surprise and dammit, why the fuck is that so erotic?  
Why does Qiu want to hear Cheng's voice, soft and pleading in his ears, saying things like _yes_ and _please_ and _Master_?  
Why does he want to put his mouth in that space between Cheng's neck and shoulder and taste the skin and sweat and why does he want to bite it so hard that he could taste the blood too?  
Why does he want Cheng squirming beneath him, pleading for more?  
Why does he imagine his hand slipping between Cheng's legs and him crying out in bliss?  
Why does the picture of Cheng's cock in his hand make Qiu's own cock harden so much that he has to unzip his pants and stroke himself, simply so that the arousal inside him doesn't kill him?  
—it feels like it will, feels sometimes like he might die from wanting this, from lusting after a man, a _man_ for fuck's sake! But oh God, Qiu wants it. Wants it so much and he can't stop himself, can't stop his eyes from closing and imagining Cheng's face there and he can't stop wishing for Cheng's hands, Cheng's long fingers, curving around him, Cheng's soft lips parted, whispering _Yes, Master_ and Qiu squirming beneath his hands...

Qiu would rather die than admit that Cheng arouses him so much that he loses control of himself. Brother Qiu _never_ loses control. And every time he washes the load off his hands, he swears passionately to himself that he will never, ever succumb to those perverted desires ever again.

But in the end — he always does.


End file.
